Forum:Kapitel 628 Diskussion
das Kapitel ist raus und es geht bei Naruto und Co. weiter. Hammer Kapitel, Madara kann es ja kaum noch abwarten seinen alten Freund wiederzusehen und Kakashi vs Obito findet anscheinend in der anderen Dimension statt :) kurz bevor Obito mit Kakshi verschwindet sieht man zwar noch an Kakshi den Chakra-Mantel. aber dann beim teleportieren ist es an Kakshi nicht mehr zu sehen. Einfach nur EPIC wie Madara sich freut und voll abdreht. xD jetzt macht er ernst.^^ Phreak2k (Diskussion) 11:02, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke mal das Kakashi Obito warscheinlich doch noch in der Anderen Dimension überreden kann auf die gute seite zukommen und was den kampf dann zwischen kage vs Madara angeht es währe einfach "Behindert" von kishi madara am ende einfachso jetzt noch verlieren zulassen mit seinen jetztigen fähigkeiten Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 11:59, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) wieso soll das behindert sein Madara ist der stärkste auf dem Schlachfeld. da ist es doch normal wenn sie ihn am Ende besiegen und wofür soll er denn sonst noch so als für diesen Krieg da sein. es ist ja noch nicht bekannt ob Kishi die Geschichte von Naruto auch nach dem Krieg weiter gehen lässt. auch wenn ich hoffe das die Geschichte dennoch weiter geht. was wäre den wen nicht und Madara gewinnt und seinen Plan um setzen kann. das find ich ist ein sehr langweiliges und blödes Ende. Madara ist deutlich stärker als er das letzte Mal gegen den ersten Hokage gekämpft hat. Nun besitzt er das Rinnegan und verfügt ebenfalls über die Fähigkeiten des Ersten. "Nun besitzt er das Rinnegan und verfügt ebenfalls über die Fähigkeiten des Ersten."'' da gebe ich dir recht ich kann mir einfach persönlich nicht vorstellen das Madara jetzt nocht von Hashirama und den anderen besiegt werden kann ammeisten nicht von Sas###.... Wenn dann am ende von obito den ich finde einfach Hashirama ist Einfach nicht so stark wie Madara inzwischen nach ihren bisherigen leistungen die wir gesehen haben Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 16:48, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kann mir mal jemand sagen was es da mit Tobis arm aufsich hat? bei madaras ankunft machte sein arm fsss da sagte madara auch du bist es bla bla ... und jetzt auf der seite 6 am ende denk sich tobi ein Fragezeichen und schaut auf seinen arm?! O: ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 17:08, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) : Wissen tue ich es zwar nicht, aber ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass Hashiramas Zellen in Obitos Arm in gewisser Weise mit gleichen Zellen in Madaras Brust und den Zellen bzw. dem Chakra von Edo Hashirama reagieren. Aber wo siehst du denn, dass Obito auf seinen Arm schaut? Bei mir schaut er nur nach unten! FMSmoe (Diskussion) 18:53, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) nur weil Madara das Rinnegan hat und auch die Fähigkeiten von Hashirama besitz muss es noch lange nicht heisen das er unbesiegbar ist. geschweige das nur Obito in der lage ist Madara zu besiegen. was soll Obito den da dann machen Madara vielleicht auch das Juubi mit in die andere Dimension teleportieren nach dem er zum guten begehrt wurde und dann Sterben. so das Madara und das Juubi niemanden mehr Schaden zufügen kann das ist kein geniales Ende. Was bist du für eine Zicke? Klar ist er nicht unbesiegbar blos es ist einfach nicht vorstellbar das aufeinmal die 4kage kommen und sagen ja Du machst das und ich komm von da und Zack Madara wurde besiegt? das währe langweilig. Ich finde persönlich er sollte noch ein paar an Wichtigen Charakter in dem Tot mitreisen ;) Währe ja sonst langweilig wenn alle von anfang an bis ende dabei sind Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 19:22, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) es werden Bestimmt noch ein paar sterben nur neben den 4 Hokagen hast du die andern 5 Kage vergessen von dem man bis jetzt nichts mehr gesehen hat. Schönes und heftiges Chapter! Schade, dass nächste Woche Golden Week sein muss-.- Kakashi wird meiner Meinung nach den Kampf mit Obito wohl nicht überleben. Und dank diesem Tenpen Chii ist wohl abgesehen von den Shinobi mit dem Kurama-Chakra, der Rest der Allianz vernichtet worden. Sowas überlebt keiner. Und die Fratze von Madara hat mir echt nen Schauer übern Rücken laufen lassen. Madara ist echt ein Psychopath! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 22:01, 23. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich könnte mir vorstellen, wie das ablaufen wird: Der Großteil der Shinobi-Allianz wird von Juubis Attacke vernichtet. Danach tauchen Hashirama und co auf und kämpfen gemeinsam gegen Madara und Juubi. Später tauchen Obito und Kakashi auf und Obito startet plötzlich einen Angriff gegen das Juubi oder Madara und ist auf der Seite der Guten. In einem Flashback sehen wir, was in der Dimension passiert ist: Kakashi hat ihm erzählt, warum er Rin töten musste etc. und Obito denkt auch an dem ganzen Kram, den Naruto ihm erzählt hat und wird schließlich "bekehrt". Schließlich opfert er sein Leben und wendet das Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu an, um alle Shinobi, die durch Juubis Attacke gestorben sind, wiederzubeleben.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°''']](Dissi) 09:27, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nach dem Angriff des Juubi wird Naruto bestimmt das Charkra vom Kyuubi aus gehen und erschöpft zu Boden gehen. Da Frage ich mich was mit dem ist was die anderen Bijuu´s Naruto gegeben haben. Weil wen es Chakra sei sollte warum kann er es nicht nutzen. Was redet ihr denn alle, dass Uchiha Madara so überwältigend stark ist ? Das war BEVOR die vier ehemaligen Hokage wiederbelebt worden sind. Madara kann nicht alle Jutsus des Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama, das würde mich wundern, wenn dieser den überwältigenden Buddha beschwören könnte und ihm fehlt Naturchakra. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato gegen Uchiha Obito antritt, aber vielleicht wird er von Hatake Kakashi bekehrt oder tötet ihn. Das Entscheidene daran aber ist, dass somit unter Umständen Minato sogar noch zusätzlich zu den anderen Hokage gegen Madara kämpfen wird. Madara hat leider überhaupt keine Chance gegen seine Gegner: Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama: Hashirama hat ihn des Öfteren besiegt und keiner hat mehr Kampferfahrung gegen Madara als er. Gegen ihn ist Madara immer gescheitert, was psychische Nachteile in einer Auseinandersetzung gegen den ersten haben wird. Trotz seines Rin'negans wird er gegen Hashirama nicht bestehen können, denn er hätte niemals im hohen Alter genug Chakra und Übung für die gewaltigen Jutsus von Nagato aufbringen können (er hat gerade so noch überlebt, indem er Chakra aus Gedou Mazou absorbiert hat). Nach seiner Wiederbelebung ist er auch sofort ins Schlachtfeld gezogen, er kann folglich die mächtigsten Jutsus nicht in Perfektion beherrschen, denn trotz seines Wissens, erfordert ein Chibaku Tensei oder ein Shinra Tensei eine andere Dimension der Konzentration usw. Hashirama's Anwesenheit dreht das Geschehen eigentlich schon. Jetzt kommt aber auch noch sein Bruder ins Spiel: Nidaime Hokage Senju Tobirama. Seine größte Stärke ist, dass er als einer der höchst seltenen Shinobis Suiton Jutsus ohne eine Wasserquelle nutzen kann. Dazu sind bislang nur Hatake Kakashi, Kakuzu (wobei dieser das Herz eines Ninjas mit Suiton Affinität nehmen musste) und Sasori fähig (wobei dieser ein einzelnes S-Rang Suiton Jutsu in eine Schriftrolle/Kapsel gebannt hat). Deswegen ist Tobirama ein starker Konter zu Madaras bislang übermächtigen Katon-Jutsus. Zudem kommt hinzu, dass er ein Raum-Zeit-Ninjutsu beherrscht und somit mit Minato auch Obitos Fähigkeit nicht mehr einzigartig macht. Des Weiteren ist Tobirama mit seinem Bruder Hashirama ein sehr eingespieltes und äußerst starkes Team, was Madara in höchste Bedrängnis bringen wird, da er nicht mehr seinen Bruder Izuna an seiner Seite hat. Und Tobirama ist derjenige, der das Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei kreirt hat. Ich bezweifle es, aber vielleicht weiß Tobirama noch einen geheimen Vorteil oder Nachteil seines Edo Tenseis. Trotz Rin'negan ist Madara im Nachteil, selbst wenn er seine Holzdoppelgänger benutzt. Wer hat die denn entwickelt ? Senju Hashirama ! Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi ist aber auch nicht zu verachten, schließlich kennt er, dank seines hohen Alters, eine immense Anzahl an Jutsus. Eine wichtige Frage ist aber: Kann Sarutobi noch das Shiki Fuujin einsetzen, als Wiederbelebter aus dem Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei ???????? Und als wären die vier ehemaligen Hokage nicht genug, leben die vier anderen Kage aus den anderen Dörfern auch noch, Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru und ein paar aus der Allianz werden sich auch noch gerettet haben können. :D UUUUUND es scheint mir, da die Verbindung von Obito und Madara zum Juubi durchtrennt worden ist, dass dieser völlig außer Kontrolle ist und nicht angreift, weil er auf der Seite der beiden Uchihas steht, sondern weil er zornig ist. Ozzay (Diskussion) 20:30, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke, das die Bindung zwischen Naruto und Sasuke einen grossen Einfluss auf Madara und Hashirama haben wird. Immerhin sind die beiden einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen als Madara und Hashirama. Ausserdem heisst der Hauptcharakter immer noch Naruto wäre doch gelacht, wenn Hashirama und co, Madara besiegen würde. ich hoffe, das Naruto und Sasuke ihn gemeinsam besiegen. Es lauern aber noch viele Überraschungen in der Geschichte, und genau das zeichnet Naruto aus. Freue mich auf nächste Woche :D :Vergiss nicht, nächste Woche kommt KEIN Chapter wegen der Golden Week! Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 21:15, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Obito Kakashi besiegt. Obito ist krass und hat ein paar nette Tricks drauf, aber die hat Kakashi inzwischen zum groessten Teil durchschaut. Kakashi ist einer der intelligentesten Ninjas in Naruto mit einem riesigen Arsenal an starken Jutsus. Ich denke Obito wird vor ihm fliehen.TeeTS (Diskussion) 21:55, 24. Apr. 2013 (UTC) xD Netter absatz Ozzay. Wie auch immer jedem die eigene meinung nicht? @user xD Sasuke ist für mich wirklich nichts im vergleich zu Madaras fähigkeiten sowie Naruto egal wie stark sie heute sind oderso aber Grad die 4kage währen für mich noch die die ihn besiegen werden aber Naruto und Sasuke? die sind noch weit davon entfernt 10% seiner kraft zu erlangen Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 11:40, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich denke man sollte madara jetzt mal nicht unterschätzen. Ich finde das meteor jutsu war viel größer und mächtiger als das von nagato. Wenn Madara so kampf "geil" ist dann gehe ich mal davon aus das er alles mögliche studiert und trainiert hat er hat schließlich sehr lange gelebt. Madara hat weiter trainiert und pläne geschmiedet. da denke ich mal er hat sich schon auf starke gegner vorbereiten müssen. Er hat die 5 kage besiegt ohne das sie ihn wirklich mal berührt haben. madara hat auch sicher nicht nur hashiramas chakra gespürt. Und mit dem satzt jetzt wird es lustig kann mann davon ausgehen das er noch ein ass im ärmel. er spielt ja nur zurzeit. Und ich denke nicht das kishi es so machen wird das jz alle kommen und zack madara ist besiegt. und außerdem hat tobi vor jinjuuriki zu werden. Freue mich auf jeden fall schon auf die nächsten kapitel :D ShisuiTobi (Diskussion) 12:38, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mir ist grad so eingefallen könnte es sein das Madara auch die Kanchi beherscht? wenn er schon Hashirama wahr nehmen könnte? Alex-San Uchiha (Diskussion) 19:38, 25. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Schade, dass niemand anders gefragt hat. Jetzt muss ich mir die Blöße geben ... Was ist gemeint, als Naruto einfach hinten an seinen Satz ein "Period" dranhängt? Und was heißt das "Shanaroo", das Sakura drauf erwidert? @ Madara vs. Kage: Ich glaube mal, dass es jetzt neue Fronten geben wird. Zum einen wissen wir ja schon, dass Tobi und Kakashi sich verabschiedet haben und in ihrer Dimension ihr eigenes Süppchen kochen, wenn man so will. Dann nehme ich der Dramatik halber an, dass mindestens Hashirama und Tobirama gegen Madara kämpfen werden (hierbei denke ich, dass die dann in etwa ebenbürtig sind). Und nun weiß ich nicht, aber ich glaube, die anderen beiden Kage und der Rest des Teams werden sich mit der Allianz zusammentun, um das Juubi zu stoppen. So könnte ich es mir vorstellen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 14:22, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :"Period" am Ende eines Satzes heißt auf Englisch so viel wie: "Ende der Diskussion" (eigentlich amerik. gramm. für "Punkt") Sin007シン(Kontakt) 14:47, 26. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :@ShisuiTobi Wie ich bereits angemerkt habe, im hohen Alter, also in der Zeitspanne, in der Uchiha Madara das Rin'negan erweckt hat, war er nur noch am Leben, weil er Chakra aus Gedou Mazou gezogen hat. Wie soll er dann mit dem Rin'negan trainiert haben ??? Meiner Meinung nach, hat Madara Senju Hashirama erfolgreich in dem Glauben gelassen, dass er ihn getötet habe, jedoch glaube ich nicht, dass Madara diesen Kampf ohne schwerwiegende Verletzungen überstanden haben konnte. Da fällt mir auch ein, dass Tobi immerzu behauptet habe, er wolle den Juubi wecken, weil die "Wunden, die Hashirama ihm zugefügt worden hat, zu groß" seien. Das kommt vielleicht nicht von ungefähr. Wenn wir schon bei Tobi sind, weiß er wirklich wie das Muugen Tsukuyomi funktioniert und wie man es anwendet ??? Madara musste doch sicherstellen, dass er durch Nagato wiederbelebt wird, deswegen wird er einem dahergelaufenen Uchiha wohl kaum verraten, wie es einzusetzen ist. Madara war schon so reich an Lebenserfahrung, seine Pläne mussten immer doppelt und dreifach abgesichert sein. Und wie will Obito eigentich den Juubi unter Kontrolle bringen ? Ist sein Sharingan stark genug dafür ? Schließlich müsste er nach den langen Kämpfen mit den Jinchuuriki ziemlich ausgelaugt sein und jetzt muss er auch noch gegen Kakashi antreten. Ozzay (Diskussion) 11:57, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::Moment: Ist sicher, dass Madara Mokuton konnte, bevor er das Rinnegan erweckte? Sieht man das irgendwo oder steht das irgendwo geschrieben? Ich bin nicht ganz sicher, aber könnte das nicht zusammenhängen? Jedenfalls hat Madara es ja auch hinbekommen, seine Augen an Nagato zu geben und sich ein Sharingan zu besorgen. Vielleicht war es ja sein eigenes ... Aber ich meine, wenn Madara das Meteor-Jutsu beherrscht und Ninjutsu absorbieren kann, dann beherrscht er vielleicht auch andere Fähigkeiten des Rinnegans. Tobi scheint die Absorption zum Beispiel nicht zu können, sonst hätte er Narutos Rasengan nicht in die Fresse gekriegt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:37, 28. Apr. 2013 (UTC) ::@Shiromaru Das weiß ich nicht genau, aber Uchiha Madara braucht ja die Zellen vom Shodai Hokage Senju Hashirama, um das Rin'negan überhaupt erst erwecken zu können. Aber ich kann mich an eine Stelle im Manga erinnern: Da hat Nidaime Tsuchikage Muu Madara beschwört und Madara hat, nachdem er mir Yakushi Kabuto gesprochen hat, geäußert, dass er ein gewisses Jutsu schon immer mal ausprobieren wollte und hat dann ein Mokuton Jutsu eingesetzt. Also entweder hatte er als er das Mokuton erlernt hatte, zu wenig Chakra zur Verfügung oder er konnte es schlichtweg nicht. Ja, aber alle Fähigkeiten von Nagato, die man eigentlich als einziartig eingeschätzt hat, nicht nur Madara können zu lassen, sondern auch noch Tobi wäre zu viel des Guten. Außerdem kann es sein, dass Obito nicht in der Lage ist, Ninjutsu zu absorbieren, weil er nur ein Rin'negan Auge besitzt. Mich würde aber BRENNEND interessieren, ob Obito die Steintafel des Uchiha Clans vollständig entziffern konnte !!! Madara hat ja erst im hohen Alter sein Rin'negan erweckt und war dann an Gedou Mazou gebunden, sprich nur Obito könnte die Steintafel gelesen haben. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ihm das in der kurzen Zeitspanne und wegen den Kriegsvorbereitungen tun konnte. In der Steintafel liegt sicher noch ein Geheimnis versteckt. Ozzay (Diskussion) 14:17, 29. Apr. 2013 (UTC)